De-aging issue
by Tiga Piring Gelas Kaca kucing
Summary: /Ketika terbangun dan tiba-tiba menjadi kecil apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menangis, tertawa? Tobio lebih memilih pingsan dari pada harus memikirkannya/ Bad summary. Sugawara Koushi Part 1, UP! No pairing (mungkin hint-hint bermunculan sana-sini) GaJe, tidak sesuai apa yang mungkin ada di pikiran dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.
1. Prologue

Kageyama Tobio menjalani hari-harinya dengan normal. Yah, senormal-normalnya seorang maniak yang menyukai dunia voli.

Dia akan bangun, mandi, menyiapkan makanan, dan kemudian pergi kesekolah. Tidak ada hal yang bisa dilakukannya selain itu, saat liburan dan hari tidak mendukung, seperti libur musim dingin kali ini ia terpaksa tak bermain voli karena cuaca yang tak mendukung.

Tapi pagi ini entah kenapa saat ia ingin bangun dari tidurnya. Tobio merasa bahwa selimut yang digunakannya untuk tidur, seakan melilit tubuhnya. Padahal biasanya tidak ada yang aneh setiap kali ia bangun tidur.

Saat itulah Tobio menyadari sesuatu.

Kedua matanya membelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang pada kamarnya, bagaimana bisa mendadak seluruh kamarnya tiba-tiba membesar? Tunggu, atau jangan-jangan, Tobio dengan perasaan was-was dan cemas pun berusaha melihat kearah tubuhnya sendiri.

 **?!**

Tobio seperti tersambar petir dipagi hari.

Ba-bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?! teriak batinnya histeris. Pemuda itu panik dan ia berusaha untuk berlari keluar dari gumpalan itu mencari bantuan.

Mungkin karena terlalu panik Tobio sampai terjatuh. Rasanya ia bahkan ingin sekali menangis keras sekarang, tapi itu bukan saat untuk menangis, ia harus menahannya dan bersikap tenang karena setidaknya ia harus memastikan terlebih dahulu, ini mimpi atau hanya kenyataan yang mengerikan.

Maka dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas ia berdoa dengan sepenuh hati, berharap kalau ini hanyalah mimpi. Tobio pun mecubit sedikit pipinya yang terasa gembil dengan keras.

Tau hasilnya?

Tuhan itu sakit!

Ok ini mungkin bukan mimpi. Dia masih bersikeras ingin melihat jam untuk memastikan nasibnya dengan masih mengelus-elus pipinya yang memerah karena cubitannya sendiri.

 **!**

Untuk kedua kalinya hari itu Tobio merasa tubuhnya bagaikan tersambar petir, hanya kali ini lebih dahsyat dari sebelumnya. Dengan rasa bingung dan takut bercampur. ia menangisi kejadian tragis yang menimpanya.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja memastikan satu hal yang membuatnya syok. Saat pertama kali tadi ia melihat kalau kamarnya membesar, tapi nyatanya saat ia mengecek tubuhnya sendiri? Malapetaka sudah menimpa hidupnya dan sudah sangat bisa dipastikan kalau ternyata bukan ruang kamarnya yang membesar, tapi lebih tepatnya dirinyalah yang mendadak mengecil.

Untuk melengkapi semua kejadian dadakannya hari itu. Dengan langkah cepat dia mendekati tempat tidurnya lalu melempar dirinya ke atasnya, dengan pikiran tak bisa lagi bermain voli ia tertidur.

* * *

Dan seperti itulah kisahnya, bagaimana akhirnya ia mendapati dirinya sendiri yang mendadak berubah menjadi kecil. Yang sialnya bukan kecil, tapi seperti kembali menjadi ketika dia berusia enam atau tujuh tahun. Lebih pastinya ia terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil. Dan pemikiran anak kecil seusianya yang sekarang pusing memikirkan kejadian yang tiba-tiba menimpanya.

Akhirnya karena merasa tidak menemukan jalan keluar apapun Tobio memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan temannya, Sugawara-san. Tangannya terjulur bergemetar, mengambil telfonnya lalu mengetik nomor sang Setter Senior, beberapa kali karena gugupnya ia menekan angka yang salah.

Dan nomornya terhubung, Tobio menunggu dengan gelisah Sugawara Koushi mengangkat panggilannya.

 **...**

"Halo, ada perlu apa Kageyama pagi-pagi begini?" Suara Sugawara cukup untuk membuat sedikit rasa takut yang dimiliki Tobio menghilang.

"Sugawara-san! Tubuhku, tubuhku..." Ujar Tobio langsung panik terdengar jelas dari suaranya yang bergetar karena takut.

Koushi menunggu dengan sabar kelanjutan kalimat Tobio, meski entah kenapa ia sedikit merasa khawatir. Apalagi Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan suara Kageyama yang seperti anak kecil.

"TUBUHKU MENGECIL!" Teriak Tobio dari seberang telefon, membuat seseorang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya mendadak tak tau harus bicara apa.

"...Huh?" Sahut Sugawara cengo. Sepertinya otaknya tengah memproses apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari Tobio.

Tunggu, tubuhnya mengecil?

TUBUHNYA MENGECIL! Jerit hati Sugawara syok.

"B-baiklah Kageyama, tunggu disana. Dan jangan kemana-mana, aku akan segera kesana dengan teman-teman yang lain,"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Tobio. Dengan cepat Sugawara langsung menutul telefon rumahnya. Dan langsung menghubungi satu-persatu teman-temannya yang ada sembari pergi menuju rumah Tobio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak berapa lama semuanya telah berkumpul dirumah sang setter karasuno, Kageyama Tobio. Dan melihat penampakan terbarunya cukup membuat semua hadir mendadak frustrasi.

Sawamura Daichi memijat pelipisnya, tiba-tiba kepalanya memdadak pusing.

"Jadi, Kageyama bagaimana?" Ujar si pemuda yang masih setia memijati kepalanya yang pening.

Seketika suasana menjadi hening bahkan yang namanya disebutpun ikutan bingung, kaget, dan tidak mengerti, semua eskpresi itu juga tergambar dengan jelas di wajah semua anggota klub itu.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya juga Sugawara Koushi menghela nafas.

"Karena sepertinya kita tak bisa membiarkan Kageyama tinggal sendiri dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini, jadi siapa yang bisa dan setuju jika dia tinggal bersama dengan kita bergantian?" Tukasnya menghela nafas lelah. Seolah ia baru saja menjalani siksaan hidup tak terkira. Ia menatap temannya satu persatu.

Beberapa orang mengangkat tangannya. Hinata mengangkat tangannya dengan sukarela, Yamaguchi membuat Koushi sedikit terkejut karena cukup berani mengajukan dirinya, kemudian ada juga Nishinoya, Tanaka, Daichi, Ennoshita, Asahi, Yachi, bahkan Tsukishima (Koushi mengangkat alisnya, ada maksud apa anak ini?)

Koushi menepuk kedua tangannya, "Baiklah, semuanya ada sepuluh termasuk denganku. Berarti masing-masing dari kita akan mengurus Kageyama selama libur musim dingin ini untuk tiga hari masing-masing orang," Lanjutnya.

Tapi sepertinya masih ada yang menganjal bagi Yamaguchi Tadashi, "Tapi Suga-san, bukankah Kageyama masih punya orang tua?" Katanya sedikit penasaran.

Tobio yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam selain karena syok juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang saat ini teman-temannya tengah bicarakan. Perlahan ia mulai mengerti.

Sebelum Sugawara menjawab, Tobio sudah lebih dulu menjelaskan, "Orang tuaku sibuk bekerja di luar negeri,"

Dan semua yang ada disana hanya terdiam mendengar penuturannya.

"Yah, itu berarti lebih sedikit orang dewasa yang perlu kita libatkan disini karena akan sangat rumit untuk menjelaskan keadaanmu secara logis,"

Koushi berkata benar, para orang dewasa mungkin akan mengatakan kalau dia bohong atau lebih buruk. Membuat Tobio menjadi bahan penelitian, seperti pada cerita-cerita Sci-fi di film. Jadi, dari pada teman mereka dijadikan bahan percobaan penelitian lebih baik jika untuk sementara waktu biarlah mereka yang semua yang merawatnya.

"Tapi, apa yang akan kita katakan kepada orang jika ada yang bertanya dan yang menjaga pertama siapa?" Tsukishima Kei berceletuk setelah hanya diam dari tadi.

"Yah kita bisa mengatakan kalau kita mengasuh anak kecil untuk mendapat uang tambahan kan?" Daichi menjawab, "Dan untuk masalah menjaga pertama. Untuk tiga hari kedepan mulai dari hari ini sepertinya aku bisa menjaganya," Sambung Koushi.

Daichi menuliskan catatan di ponselnya, "Baiklah tiga hari berikutnya aku bisa menjaga Kageyama, Nishinoya, kau bisakan hari berikutnya?" Nishinoya mengangguk setuju.

"Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Hinata, bagaimana dengan kalian?" Daichi beralih kepada adik kelas satu mereka.

"Aku bisa menjaganya tepat setelah Nishinoya-san," Hinata Shouyo berpikir bagaimana reaksi Natsu saat bertemu anak lain yang lebih muda darinya.

Kei mengingat-ingat jadwalnya untuk beberapa hari kedepan, ah, liburan sebenarnya dia tidak akan melakukan apapun.

"Setelah Hinata aku akan menjaga Ou-sama," Koushi sedikit meliriknya dengan tatapan tak pasti.

Tadashi setuju setelah Kei memutuskan menjaga Tobio terlebih dahulu. Hei dia bisa bertanya kepada Kei bukan kalau terjadi masalah?

"Sebenarnya aku tak mau melakukan hal ini, tapi kita masih belum tau pasti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mungkin Kageyama akan kembali sendiri seperti semula hanya saja sepertinya itu butuh waktu yang tidak pasti? Aku pun tak tau. Bersyukur hal ini terjadi ketika liburan jika tidak? Paling tidak kita harus menjaganya karena tidak mungkin baginya untuk tinggal sendirian dalam keadaan seperti ini dan tetap berharap semua ini akan berakhir,"

Semua mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Koushi.

"Baiklah, aku sebenarnya ada waktu luang pada tanggal XX jadi hanya bisa menjaga Kageyama selama dua hari," Ennoshita Chikara menjawab.

Setelah sedari tadi berdiskusi Tanaka Ryuunosuke memberi jawaban giliran mereka, "Aku, Asahi, dan Yachi, bisa menjaganya bergiliran,"

Daichi selesai mencatat jadwal. Ia menatap mata Tobio, "Baiklah, sepertinya sekarang kami harus pergi. Sisanya aku serahkan kepadamu, Sugawara,"

Koushi dan Tobio mengantar mereka hingga pintu depan.

Dan, hari-hari dengan masa kecil Kageyama Tobio terulang kembali!

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author Note : Hallo, permisi. Hehehe~~~ saya masih baru disini. Mulai suka sama Haikyuu pas umur saya bagai terkuras karena pertandingan mereka. Itu lho pas awal-awal Hinata itu. Hati saya serasa diremas-remas. senang dan juga sedih di saat yang bersamaan. fanfic yang kemarin itu cuma pemanasan sebelum mulai fanfic ide besar ini!**

 **Style nulisnya saya cukup simple ya?**

 **Oh iya, update-an isinya paling satu atau dua chapter yang dipenuhi dengan kegiatan sehari-hari Tobio.  
**

 **Saya akan berusaha sebisa saya untuk update secepat mungkin, Yosha!**

 **Review sangat di hargai, masukan-masukan yang mendisiplin juga kok!**

 **Btw, kalian udah ngeliat belum muka mas Oikawa waktu kalah dan saat Karasuno menang? Saya bangga lho sebagai mamahnya Tobio~~~~ /Heh/**

 **Editor Note : Ngh, sebenarnya saya bingung mau ngomong apa. Tapi bagi yang sudah mampir ke sini jangan lupa baca dan tinggalkan jejak ok! Saya sebagai asisten dadakan dari author yang nulis fic ini sebenarnya amat sangat kesal! Karena apa? Karena authornya suka sekali nyiksa batin saya... T_T**

 **Udahlah pokoknya jangan lupa ripiu.. ok!?**


	2. Sugawara Koushi's Part 1

Sugawara Koushi menatap anak kecil yang sebenarnya adalah Tobio setelah memberitahukan ibunya kalau dia akan menginap di rumah temannya hari itu dengan sebuah senyum lembut yang menghias wajah tampannya.

"Nah Kageyama, kau pasti belum sarapan, bagaimana kalau kau bantu aku menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak?" Tobio mengangguk dan meloncat turun dari atas kasurnya (tempat dia berada sedari tadi selama diskusi para 'gagak') untuk mulai membantu pemuda yang akan menjadi 'pengasuh' sementaranya beberapa hari kedepannya yang pada saat bersamaan menjabat sebagai orang tuanya, membuat sarapan.

"Tapi, tunggu dulu!" Koushi menahan Tobio yang baru saja akan bangkit, hendak membantunya. Ia pun barulah menyadari bahwa tubuh yang mendadak mengecil itu masih memakai piama tidur yang jadi terlihat sangat kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya.

"Mungkin lebih baik kau mandi dulu saja bagaimana? Setelah itu baru kita buat sarapan, ok?" Lanjut Koushi semangat. Jelas sekali bahwa pemuda tampan itu tengah menahan rasa gemas yang membuncah di hatinya karena penampakan Tobio yang benar-benar manis!

Terutama saat Tobio hanya mengangguk setuju tanpa membantah ucapannya. Koushi menjerit layaknya fansgirl dalam hati, benar-benar anak *mama* yang penurut!

Selagi melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Koushi melihat-lihat dekorasi yang ada dirumah Tobio. Cukup simpel sebenarnya karena hanya sedikit barang yang ada. Tapi bukannya mengurangi nilai keindahan rumah itu, malah ini membuat kesan modern karena adanya alat-alat elektronik yang dapat di jumpai di berbagai tempat tertata di posisi yang ideal.

Namun entah kenapa pemuda tampan tersebut jadi agak penasaran ketika iris matanya tak melihat adanya satu foto pun yang di pajang di dinding rumah adik kelasnya itu.

Sampai akhirnya ia telah tiba di dapur dan pikirannya pun segera teralihkan untuk mencari bahan-bahan dan peralatan yang di perlukannya untuk memasak seperti tujuan awalnya tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat saat Tobio yang baru saja selesai mandi, –yang membuat tubuhnya menjadi sedikit licin dan lebih segar- membuka pintu kamar mandinya, indra penciumannya mencium aroma yang begitu harum dan menggugah selera dari arah dapurnya, membuat perutnya tiba-tiba berbunyi karena kelaparan.

Tobio pun akhirnya mengikuti arah bau itu hingga menuju sumbernya. Saat ia menemukan asal dari bau itu, ia hanya bisa menatap takjub, apalagi saat melihat hidangan yang tersedia di atas meja makannya air liurnya hampir menetes.

Sedangkan koushi yang diam-diam melirik Tobio untuk melihat reaksinya, tersenyum kecil dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Tobio yang sekarang lebih pendek darinya kitika ia melewatinya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada setelah menuangkan susu ke dalam sebuah gelas.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Makanlah!" Serunya sambil mempersilahkan Tobio untuk duduk.

Dengan wajah antusias yang terlihat sangat manis, (Jangan bilang Koushi berfikir seperti itu) ia berusaha menaiki kursi yang ada dengan bersusah payah. Koushi awalnya ingin membantu tapi setelah melihat wajah Tobio yang penuh ketekunan, (seperti saat dia berkonsentrasi pada pertandingan voli) dia mengurungkan niatnya.

Akhirnya setelah sedikit berjuang dalam usahanya, ia berhasil juga duduk di kursi yang ada. Tobio 'pun dengan segera melahap apa yang ada di depannya. Tidak sadar bahwa ia bahkan tak menunggu Koushi untuk makan bersama dengannya.

Koushi hanya bisa kembali tersenyum dari tempat duduknya dan meminum teh dengan tenang sembari memandang Tobio yang tengah makan dengan lahap.

Namun belum ada beberapa menit Tobio yang mengecil itu sudah membuat wajahnya sendiri jadi berantakan penuh dengan kuah makanan dan nasi yang menempel di sekitar area mulutnya yang masih terus mengunyah dengan nikmat, ia bahkan sampai tidak menyadari kalau ada nasi yang ikut mengotori rambutnya!

Hm, Koushi yang sedari tadi memeperhatikan pun jadi berpikir, mungkin menyuruhnya mandi sebelum makan bukanlah ide yang bagus.

Hingga ketika Tobio akhirnya mengalihkan atensinya ke arah Koushi yang tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Suga-san," Seru Tobio dari ujung meja yang satunya, memanggil pemuda yang sedari tadi dirasanya hanya diam. Sedangkan Koushi, pemuda itu malah tidak menghiraukannya, "Koushi-san...!" Panggil Tobio dengan sedikit lebih keras karena tak juga mendapat sahutan dari yang bersangkutan.

Dengan wajah yang terlihat seperti tengah memikirkan entah apa dan siapa, saking seriusnya mungkin Koushi yang hendak meminum tehnya tanpa sadar malah mengambil mangkuk sup yang ada di dekatnya. Ia bahkan meminumnya sampai habis tanpa menyadari jika itu bukanlah teh–melainkan sup.

"–Okushi-san!" Tobio pun akhirnya berteriak dengan volume yang kencang khas anak kecil karena kakak kelasnya yang tengah sibuk melamun sendiri tak juga menyahut. Sedangkan Koushi yang mendengar teriakan yang, engh, sedikit cempreng itu langsung tersentak dan tersadar dari lamunan yang entah pergi hilang kemana.

Yang membuatnya salah mendengar apa yang di katakan Tobio saat memanggilnya tadi.

"Huh? 'Oka-san'?" Wajah Koushi terlihat kebingungan, pemuda dengan tanda lahir di bawah matanya itu menatap Tobio tidak mengerti, otaknya memproses kembali apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh Tobio –seketika wajah pemilik rambut seputih salju itu memerah.

"K-kau memanggilku apa tadi Kageyama? 'Oka-san'?" Ulangnya sekali lagi memastikan. Jangan lupakan semburat tipis yang masih tertiggal di kedua pipi pemuda tersebut.

Tobio pun akhirnya hanya mengangguk polos. Sebenarnya tadi dia hanya keceplosan saja. (biasalah anak kecil, berbicara kadang enggak kesampaian maksudnya) Tapi saat melihat wajah memerah Koushi yang kelihatan bahagia dan terharu, Tobio pun memutuskan untuk sedikit berbohong karena tidak tega juga menghancurkan hati kakak kelasnya yang mungkin sedang bahagia saat ini karena dipanggil 'Oka-san'

Jadi berbohong sedikit tak mengapa 'kan?

Dan tak pernah Tobio sadari atau ketahui, Lagi-lagi Koushi harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk Tobio dengan gemas.

Mereka pun melanjutkan sarapan dengan tenang. Setelah mereka selesai Koushi meletakkan semua piring kotor ke tempat cuci piring, ia berencana untuk mencucinya besok saja karena ada kemungkinan jika ia bersikeras mencucinya sekarang atau malam ini Tobio pun akan ikut membantu, yang hanya berujung pada pekerjaan yang menjadi dua kali lipat dan piring-piring tersebut yang tak benar-benar bersih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bermalas-malasan didepan tv, sesekali mengganti acaranya saat mereka merasa kalau acaranya mulai membosankan–Salah satu stasiun acara ramalan cuaca mengatakan kalau akan ada badai salju pada malam ini di daerah mereka- selain itu tak terlalu banyak hal yang mereka lakukan.

Hingga tanpa sadar mereka sadari ketika mereka telah selesai, malam telah datang.

Koushi mengantar Tobio menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. "Eeek!" Pekik Tobio ketika tiba-tiba kilat membelah langit, menandakan kalau akan ada badai salju. Ia langsung memeluk dengan erat kaki Koushi seolah-olah hidupnya bergantung pada itu.

"Ada apa Kageyama? Apa kau takut terhadap guntur?" Tanya Koushi sambil menunduk agar tingginya bisa menyamai Tobio sambil melepaskan pegangan erat Tobio pada kakinya.

Tobio hanya mengangguk dan memeluk Koushi erat. Koushi yang tak tega dengan Tobio akhirnya menggendongnya, Koushi terkejut saat tau jika Tobio tak seberat yang ia kira. Sepertinya Tobio cukup kecil ketika anak-anak daripada saat ia telah menjadi remaja.

Mereka–dengan Koushi yang menggendong Tobio- berjalan menuju kamar Tobio, sesekali Koushi harus menenangkan Tobio yang memekik kecil saat ada guntur yang berbunyi nyaring. Saat mereka sampai, Koushi, dengan lembut membaringkan Tobio ke tempat tidurnya. Setelah ia membaringkannya di sana, Koushi berencana untuk ke ruang tamu untuk tidur akan tetapi jari-jari kecil menarik sudut bajunya, mencegahnya dari pergi.

"Suga-san, kumohon tinggal lah disini hingga aku tertidur!" Ucap Tobio. Koushi menatapnya yang terlihat ketakutan itu cukup lama. Koushi sebenarnya agak enggan tapi ia tetap mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Tobio tersebut karena tak tega meninggalkannya sendiri. Tobio menepi sedikit dari tengah kasurnya, memberi tempat kepada Koushi untuk bergabung bersamanya.

Mereka terus begitu hingga perlahan-lahan Tobio memejamkan matanya, lalu tertidur. Koushi tak tertidur begitu saja saat ia dapat melihat dari dekat wajah adik kelasnya yang biasanya selalu serius itu begitu damai. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya Koushi melihat wajahnya yang tenang dan damai –ia sering melihatnya begini saat Tobio mengira tak ada yang melihat ketika Ia sedang mendinginkan tubuh setelah berlatih. Ini juga bukan pertama kalinya Koushi melihat wajah Tobio dari dekat karena ia sering memperhatikan adik kelasnya ini saat Tobio tak menyadarinya (yang berarti sering)

Sungguh, sebenarnya Koushi tak terlalu tau kenapa ia sering sekali memperhatikan adik kelasnya yang jenius ini. Ia tak pernah seperti ini dengan adik kelasnya yang lain. Yah, ia mungkin tak akan pernah tau apa alasan yang membuatnya memberi perhatian lebih terhadap Tobio, namun ia akan terus menjaganya sebelum ia lulus mengingat kejadian ketika ia masih di Kitaiichi. Koushi tak ingin menjadi seperti mantan kakak kelas Tobio yang selalu mengabaikan Tobio dan menolak mengajarinya.

Koushi membiarkan pikirannya berkeliaran sesuka hatinya hingga tanpa sadar Koushi malah ikut tertidur bersama Tobio disampingnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUGAWARA KOUSHI PART 1, END!**

* * *

 **Waaaaaaah, kita ketemu lagi!**

 **Aduh, semoga chapter kali ini gak lebih parah dari sebelumnya!**

 ***baca ulang* yah, mungkin...**

 **Oh ya, waktunya balas review! Bagi yang punya akun tolong lihat Pm inboxnya ya~~~~**

 **Luusac Eirujin : Makasih! Ini udah lanjut~~~ semoga menikmati ya!**

 **Katak : Yeay! Iya berasa agak gimana gitu waktu nulis Tobio kecil :'D ini udah update. Semoga suka sama keseharian Tobio sama Sugawara Koushi ya!**

 **Zane : Iya w Tobio memang unyu dari sananya, Kaca aja udah kepincut dari pertama lihat~~~ ini udah lanjut!**

 **Putri : ini udah lanjut! Semoga makin suka ya! ^w^**

 **Tapi um... di bawah ini masih ada sedikit bonus cerita, yaitu...**

 **DELETED SCENE!**

* * *

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

– **Tunggu, ngomong-ngomong soal memeluk. Koushi pun mengarahkan pandangannya lekat kearah Tobio, yang hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan bingung. Tubuh Tobio ternyata masih berbalutkan handuk.**

 **E-eh... H-handuk? Hanya handuk?! Kini iner Koushi bahkan sudah menjerit-jerit. Tiba-tiba saja otaknya membayangkan adegan yang berate M. Dan saat itu juga wajah pemuda itu kembali memerah. Tidak menyadari Tobio yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.**

 **"Oka-san, ada apa?" Tanya Tobio, dengan tatapan mata yang polos. Menyadarkan sang 'Oka-san' dadakan itu tersadar dari pikirannya yang mendadak mesum.**

 **'Tidak! Koushi, apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan huh, dasar mesum, itu adik kelasmu yang ada di hadapanmu, terlebih lagi dia masih di bawah umur!' Rutuknya dalam hati memarahi dirinya yang berpikiran aneh-aneh terhadap adik kelasnya itu. Dengan menghela nafas terlebih dulu (ini sebenarnya hanya untuk menenangkan dirinya saja) pemuda itu pun berkata, "Ngh, K-kageyama, kenapa kau tidak pakai baju dulu? A-apa kau tidak punya baju yang pas untuk di pakai?" Dan entah kenapa suaranya jadi terdengar gugup.**

 **Oho, ternyata Mr. Refreshing-kun adalah seorang shotacon ya?**

 **Sedangkan Tobio yang masih mengunyah makanan di mulutnya, menelan terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab, "Sebenarnya ada, tapi aku tidak ingin menggunakannya dan lebih memilih untuk makan lebih dulu sebelum menggunakan pakaianku yang agak kebesaran," jelasnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tak sadar bahwa sang lawan bicaranya terlihat gugup.**

 **Koushi mengangkat alisnya ke atas, "Memangnya baju seperti apakah itu sampai kau tidak ingin untuk menggunakannya, Kageyama?" Tobio sekarang berhenti mengunyah dan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.**

 **Keheningan seketika melanda mereka, Koushi merenggangkan lehernya yang tiba-tiba kaku.**

" **Di lemari ibuku sebenarnya ada bajuku ketika masih kecil, tapi... mereka terlalu... aneh jika ku pakai..." ucapnya pelan sambil menghindari pandangan mata Koushi. Sedangkan Koushi sendiri hanya mengangguk saja, ia bersyukur si kecil itu tidak menyadari kegugupannya. Sampai sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Membuat wajahnya mengukir sebuah senyum, yang membuat Tobio semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh salah satu kakak kelasnya itu.**

" **Baiklah, setelah kau makan aku ingin melihat terlebih dahulu baju yang kau sebutkan tadi sebelum membeli pakaian lain yang lebih pas," Mungkin, tambahnya dalam hati.**

" **T-tapi–" Tobio berusaha mengelak, namun Koushi sepertinya sudah terlanjur menetapkan pikirannya. "Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kau harus mengenakan baju yang pas untuk tubuhmu atau nanti kau bisa terkena demam karena kedinginan!" Tegur Koushi sambil meminum tehnya dari gelas yang benar**

* * *

–

Mereka pun melanjutkan sarapan dengan tenang. Setelah mereka selesai Koushi meletakkan semua piring kotor ke tempat cuci piring, ia berencana untuk mencucinya besok saja karena ada kemungkinan jika ia bersikeras mencucinya sekarang atau malam ini Tobio pun akan ikut membantu, yang hanya berujung pada pekerjaan yang menjadi dua kali lipat dan piring-piring tersebut yang tak benar-benar bersih.

–

* * *

 **./**

 **/.**

 **./**

 **/.**

 **./**

 **Tobio menatap dengan memelas kepada Koushi agar ia bisa bebas dari dipermalukan di depan kakak kelasnya itu, tetapi seperti yang dapat di tebak Koushi menolaknya dengan tegas. "Tunjukkan kepadaku terlebih dahulu baju seperti apa itu barulah aku akan menilai apakah kau akan tetap memakainya atau tidak,"**

 **Tobio hanya dapat menghela nafas menyerah, paling tidak dia sudah berusaha bukan?**

 **Dan mau tak mau Tobio pun hanya bisa menurut dan melakukan apa yang sudah Koushi perintahkan. Maka ia pun memilik baju yang menurutnya paling tidak memalukan dan memasangnya di kamar ganti. Sedangkan Koushi ia biarkan menunggu di depan pintu. Koushi sedang memikirkan bagaimana kekacauan seperti ini bisa menimpa Tobio yang bahkan tak tau apa yang harus di perbuatnya, ia hanya bisa berharap kalau keadaan Tobio berakhir sebelum ada orang dewasa yang tau.**

 **Selagi ia berlarut dalam pikirannya (lagi) ia tak menyadari jika Tobio telah selesai mengenakan bajunya.**

 **Ia baru sadar saat pintu tempatnya bersandar terbuka dari dalam, yang membuatnya jatuh terduduk kebelakang.**

" **Aduh..." Gumamnya sambil mengusap pinggangnya yang nyeri dadakan. Ia duduk dan melihat ke arah Tobio yang berdiri di depannya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, Tobio bahkan seperti tak peduli ketika pengasuhnya hari itu terjatuh dengan sangat tak elit di depannya.**

 **Ia mengenakan sebuah Onesie–sebuah pakaian tidur yang membungkus tubuh dari ujung kaki hingga kepala yang biasanya di pakai bayi- berwarna biru yang membalut seluruh tubuhnya terkecuali kepalanya. Untuk sekejap Koushi merasa ingin mencubiti pipi Tobio dengan gemas ketika melihatnya yang sangat imut itu.**

 **Ia tak bisa menahan senyumnya yang merekah dengan sendirinya, "Baju itu terlihat bagus untukmu menurutku, Kageyama, tak ada yang salah dengan baju itu!"**

" **T-tapi aku–" Tobio kembali berusaha untuk mengelak, tapi Koushi sepertinya tak menghiraukan apa yang Tobio katakan.**

" **Kau harus memakai itu untuk malam ini sebelum kita membeli beberapa pakaian dari toko pakaian besok!" Ucapnya sambil mencubit salah satu pipi Tobio dengan gemas. Tobio mengaduh dan tak memprotes lebih lanjut.**


End file.
